Cyr
"And you can find me when the sea pours into the stars; I'll get there someday." - ''Cyr to Chevelle Cyr McCree (シーアマッククリー) is a supporting character in season two of ''Finding the Garden of Eden. Background Cyr "Courier Six" Richard McCree was born October 5th, 2250 to his mother Shannda and father Reo in Shady Sands. After his mother's disappearance he was raised in the Hub by his father to be a trader for the Far Go Traders. After his father was murdered in front of him by members of the Underground, Cyr chose the surname McCree and fled into the wasteland to become a courier. Sometime before the events of the comic, Cyr discovered a supply route into the Mojave Wasteland through the Divide. Despite the harsh environment there, a small community established itself in the area, using the old American flag as its symbol. Kept alive by Cyr, it prospered, and attracted more settlers. After the New California Republic sacked Navarro, they recovered unfamiliar technology with familiar symbols (such as the Old World flag) which they linked to similar ones in the Divide. Soon after, they sent Cyr to deliver a package to the Divide; a package which turned out to be a detonator containing missile launch codes. According to Ulysses, the package "woke up" and sent the detonation signal to missiles locked in the silos, resulting in massive earthquakes and powerful storms. Some time later, being one of seven couriers including hired by the Mojave Express to deliver strange packages to the New Vegas Strip, Cyr was carrying the parcel containing the platinum chip from Primm. Cyr got the job after Ulysses pulled out when he learned that the Cyr's name was next on the list. Cyr was intercepted by Benny, who then shot him in the head and left him for dead, buried alive in a shallow grave in Goodsprings Cemetery. Cyr was then dug out by Victor, a supposedly friendly Securitron under Mr. House's control sent to make sure the Chip was delivered. Cyr was then nursed back to health by Doc Mitchell, the resident doctor of Goodsprings. Cyr had assisted the NCR prior and to the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Though the Cyr's agenda was debated by many, he was honored by NCR for his support of the military at Hoover Dam. Cyr was presented with the Golden Branch, the highest civilian decoration given by the Republic. After the NCR's victory and the takeover of Vegas, Cyr decided to be low key and chose to work independently. Up until after the battle, Cyr was only mentioned a few times as "the Courier". Season two Cyr became a somewhat notorious gun-for-hire in the New Vegas and Freeside metropolitan area, known for drinking and hanging around the Atomic Wrangler. He is still close friends with the courier Tycho who knew of Cyr's exploits as the sixth courier, where the two spend much of their free time together and share stories about their life in the wastes. While considered trigger-happy, he is known to shoot with deadly accuracy, and most patrons do not bother speaking with him unless they want someone dead. He occasionally works with both Janatori and Tycho as a trio. In 2282 Tycho recruits Cyr to help recover the corpse of Helios for Gideon to repair. The body is then reincarnated into ANGEL 4-1. Afterwards Cyr meets Chevelle and becomes captivated by him. Chevelle at first wants nothing to do with Cyr as he finds his sense of style tacky and grating, and also wishes to not be in a relationship. When Tycho sees that Cyr is showing some interest in Chevelle, Tycho lets Cyr in on Chevelle's rough past and insists Cyr takes it slow out of the guilt that he has over the failure of Chevelle's past relationship with Andrew. The three of them get drunk at the Atomic Wrangler in Freeside, where Tycho encourages Cyr to get to know Chevelle and possibly sleep with him. Chevelle and Cyr end up in a hotel room, but Cyr felt that sleeping with Chevelle so soon while he was intoxicated would be wrong, so instead he just made sure he got to sleep. Chevelle admires this, and the two start to slowly build a relationship. Around spring of 2283 Cyr and Chevelle decide to make things official. Reputation Character reputation is entirely based on canon in-game reputation, with meanings that can be found here. Notes * Cyr is loosely based off the Overwatch character Jesse McCree. * His primary weapon is a scoped 9mm pistol called Python. * Cyr has a windmill-like tattoo on the inside of his wrist that also happens to be the symbol for the musician EDEN, making it symbolic to the title, story, and referencing the G.E.C.K. * It isn't known what Cyr's original surname was, but it could be assumed to be Reosson due to Icelandic surnames being patronymic and indicating the father (or mother) of the child and not the historic family lineage.